


this ain't no truth or dare

by hyuckyuk



Series: why does it have to be (right or wrong) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Making Out, mentions of underage drinking and drug use, pre markhyuckhei, theyre all poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyuk/pseuds/hyuckyuk
Summary: mark tells yukhei about how good of a kisser donghyuck is and he can't help but get curious.





	this ain't no truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't know how to write kissing scenes

“what are we doing here again?” renjun asks while dodging another running kid.

“looking for cute boys, obviously.” donghyuck easily answers as his eyes scan the big open space full of people.

the carnival is in town for a week, with the usual rides, food tents (and screaming children and too loud music but anyways) and when the sun is almost set, there is a small concert with local artists on a not that big stage.

obviously donghyuck spends the week there, because what else is he supposed to do on his little town on summer break anyways?

the first day he manages to gather all of his friends together. which is a complete disaster.

they all lose each other the first half hour and donghyuck will never be able to forget how he found jeno and jaemin, the image will be stuck in his brain forever, poor boy.

so for the rest of the week, he drags them separately: first chenle (horrible idea to go to the rollercoaster together. donghyuck's hearing will never be the same), then jeno (nice, but too scared to go to the rides), his _sister_ (because his mom forced him), jaemin (terrible. all he does is flirt with anything that can breathe), jisung (which is better than he imagines because the younger boy likes all the rides. the downside is that he forces donghyuck to buy him food), and now, lastly, renjun.

“you came here all week and didn't find _one_ boy, do you really have hope anymore?” renjun laughs.

“uhm _yeah”_ he answers exasperatedly while rolling his eyes “the whole town is here how is it possible that i can't find _one_ boy?”

“well, good luck.” the chinese boy says while paying for his cotton candy.

“i don't need luck,” he steals some of the sugary treat “i have the _looks_.”

“baby, as pretty as you are, it doesn't matter 'cause this place is full of” he makes a disgusted face “ _heteros.”_

“ugh don't even tell me,” he rolls his eyes dramatically “but it's the last day, what if my soulmate just happened to be here?”

the two boys make their way through the fair, buying unhealthy food and getting sick on the rides until the sun starts to set.

  
  
  


“who's playing today?” renjun asks as they make their way to the open area where the stage is located. there is no more than a thousand people scattered around, waiting for the artist to come out.

“some rap group, haven't heard of them.” donghyuck shrugs while sipping on his strawberry milkshake.

“i've never seen so many potheads in one place.” he comments, looking around.

almost all of the people there are wearing fanny packs across their chest and those cargo pants with long belts that costed more than donghyuck’s entire wardrobe (which consists mostly of handmade stuff or hand me downs from taeyong and ten, but).

“isn't that jaehyun?” hyuck squints his eyes in the direction of the guy.

“it probably is,” renjun snorts “here's like his natural habitat.”

“oh my god,” donghyuck suddenly exclaims and points to the stage “is that fucking _mark?”_ he asks in disbelief.

mark lee, prodigy, annoyingly cute, donghyuck's first kiss.

donghyuck has a weird relationship with mark lee. they are friends but they also are always bickering and also make out sometimes but only when renjun, jeno or jaemin aren't available and _only_ if donghyuck is high. otherwise they would be at each other's throats, but it was a good dynamic.

(but more often than not donghyuck finds himself kissing mark at the end of every party, hidden in the bathroom or somewhere no one could see, but that doesn't count)

(and maybe they talk about being exclusive in the future but no one has to know that either)

“is he going to _rap_!?” renjun seems perplexed “and who's that other guy?”

only then donghyuck realizes that mark is not alone at the stage, he's with another guy, much taller and much _hotter_ than him. he can't see that well from that far but he can tell the boy is fucking cute; black hair and big eyes and an enormous smile.

“dibs,” donghyuck quickly says without taking his eyes off of the handsome guy.

“not fair!” renjun whines and stomps his feet “you always get the cute ones!”

“not my fault i'm irresistible” he flips some non-existent hair.

“he's probably not even gay,” he scoffs “he's friends with _mark”_

“mark is literally gay”

“yeah but mark only has straight friends”

“we're literally mark's friends”

“you're so annoying,” he punches donghyuck's arm, making the boy let out an outraged grunt “i hope he's straight”

“let's get closer so mark sees us and introduces me to my future husband” he says already dragging renjun by his arm.

after pushing some girls out of their way they have a clear view of the stage and by then mark and his friend are...rapping? honestly donghyuck can't even understand what they are saying but hot guy looks even hotter up close and all focused on whatever he is rapping about.

“i think i saw him at a party,” renjun says “remember that one at yuta’s? with the bouncy castle?”

“i remember making out with jaemin at the bouncy castle” donghyuck smiles at the memory.

“yeah me too,” he snorts “i think i saw him there but i'm not sure.”

“mark was hiding him from us!” he gasps “how could he?” donghyuck crosses his arms and stares at mark angrily (which makes zero sense because mark didn't even know they were there).

“yeah, i wonder why,” renjun mutters to himself while watching donghyuck look at the boy with sparkling eyes and a smirk. _he won't know what hit him_ he thinks.

  
  
  


when the concert ends donghyuck once again drags renjun to get closer to the stage, now near the stairs at the side where the boys are coming out, going as far as fight some of their _“fans”._

“mark lee, you're handsome!” donghyuck screams as if he was one of the passionate girls.

“donghyuck?” mark, who had just appeared from the backstage, looks around confused at the familiar voice.

“here, dumbass!” he waves wildly and jumps around to get his attention.

it works 'cause in the next moment him and hot stuff are getting closer to them, he can see mark's lips moving and whatever he says to the unknown boy makes him raise his eyebrows and look directly at donghyuck.

“do i look good?” he asks worryingly to renjun who only rolls his eyes and brings his pointer finger to donghyuck's face to fix his eyeliner.

“you look hot as fuck,” he pretends to check out donghyuck “your outfit’s cute.”

“you're only saying that 'cause you chose it for me, shut up" he whines and fixes his crop top (actually just one of johnny's old graphic shirts cut in half) and his high waisted light washed jeans.

“nah, he's gonna be head over heels for you the moment he sees your cute face,” renjun says matter of factly.

“quit being charming, i don't wanna have to kiss you in front of him,” he groans but leaves a small peck on renjun's cheek anyways, making him giggle and intertwine their fingers.

“what are you doing here?” mark's voice makes them get out of their little bubble.

“it's a public fair, markie,” donghyuck teases “we didn't know you'd be _rapping”_

“yeah, if we knew we wouldn't have come” renjun quips.

“idiots,” the elder rolls his eyes “this is lucas, by the way" he gestures to the boy by his side.

“yukhei, actually,” oh, his voice is _deep_ “but lucas is fine” and he _is_ hotter up close, now that donghyuck could have a good look on him; full lips that look soft and a muscled body to accompany _. mouthwatering_.

_“lucas,”_ he tests the name on his mouth, not breaking eye contact with the now named boy “are you new here?”

“yeah, my family moved at the beginning of the summer,” he explains “mark was the one who showed me around”

“oh really?” he sends a pointed look towards said boy, who averts his gaze quickly “i’m donghyuck, by the way,”

“i know,” he widens his eyes as he realizes what he had implied “i mean, nice to meet you!”

“ _really_ nice to meet you, lucas.” he says in his flirty tone, smirk never leaving his glossed lips, making both mark and renjun roll their eyes and share a look.

“do you guys wanna hang around for a bit?” mark asks the two friends.

“sure,” donghyuck answers in the speed of light “we have nothing better to do, right, jun?” he elbows his friend's side.

“yeah yeah, let's go" renjun sighs.

  
  
  
  


the four boys decide to go to the skate park near the fair, since mark and renjun had brought their boards and they want to show off. donghyuck doesn't know how to skate (not that he never _tried_ to learn, he just had fallen on his butt too many times to find it worth learning) so him and yukhei walk side by side, a little behind the two other boys.

it was awkward, to say the least; donghyuck doesn't know how to break the ice and yukhei seems much interested in looking down at his feet.

_maybe he really_ is _straight after all_ donghyuck thinks with a sad sigh _what a waste._

at least the sky looks pretty, painted with pink and orange, the sun is about to set, and a light breeze runned around. donghyuck loves that hour of the day.

“did you, uhm,” yukhei suddenly takes donghyuck out of his trance, making him take his eyes off the sky and look at the boy instead “enjoy the show?” he looks so nervous, looking down at him with his puppy eyes, biting his bottom lip anxiously.

“i did!” donghyuck says “you looked really cool on the stage,” he smiles reassuringly.

“really?” he asks, a big beam taking over his face and donghyuck has to hold himself back from cooing at how cute he looks.

“really, yukhei.” he reaches his hand out and holds onto yukhei's.

the taller boy looks taken back by the action, his eyes looking between donghyuck's smiling face and their joined hands for a couple of minutes and donghyuck is afraid he had freaked the boy out with his forwardness until he sees the red blush covering yukhei's cheeks and ears and the shy smile that makes donghyuck's heart beat faster for some reason.

it was as if the awkwardness from the beginning never existed and donghyuck and yukhei are old friends. they talk and laugh loudly, teasing each other and sharing stories about themselves.

donghyuck finds out that yukhei, apart from being hot as fuck, is also really sweet, even shy sometimes, and he hates to admit that he feels butterflies on his stomach whenever the boy would giggle at any joke he tells (that isn't even that funny) and that he finds himself lost in the chocolate brown of yukhei's eyes more times that he can count.

  
  
  
  


when they finally arrive at the skate park the sky is already dark blue and mark and renjun are already doing tricks for a long time.

“finally!” renjun yells when he notices the two “we were beginning to think you two got _lost_ or something” donghyuck can see him smirking and raising an eyebrow when he notices their joint hands but he only blows a kiss at the chinese boy and drags yukhei to sit at the edge of one of the ramps.

he quickly fishes his phone out of his jean pocket and starts scrolling through his music library “do you like michael jackson?”

“what kind of question is that?” yukhei sounds offended “of _course_ i like michael jackson, he's _the king.”_

_can he be more perfect?_ “okay, good,” he hums as 'beat it’ starts playing “so, _wong yukhei,_ tell me all of your biggest secrets” donghyuck says lazily as he lays down on his back, feet dangling on the edge and having to tilt his head to be able to see yukhei.

“well,” yukhei clears his throat “i cheated on a test once,” he says smugly.

“oh, god!” donghyuck gasps “call the authorities!”

yukhei just brings his pointer finger to his lips as if to silence donghyuck and looks around suspiciously “you can't tell anyone,” he whispers “or else they're gonna get me,”

“who's they?” he laughs lazily.

“you don't even wanna know, dude,” he sighs dejectedly.

“you're so fucking weird,” donghyuck says still giggling “i would have never guessed you were like _this,_ to be honest”

“like what?” he asks with a small smile.

“cool as fuck,” he explains “you look like one of those dude-bro-no-homo guys”

“ _that_ is the first impression people get of me?” he looks shocked.

“i mean,” donghyuck shrugs “for me, yeah,” he nudges his vans on yukhei's thigh “but to be fair you _did_ call me dude and bro an awful lot in the past hour”

“you did too!” he raises his voice.

“yeah, i got it from mark,” donghyuck laughs “okay, now you tell me what was _your_ first impression of _me_ ” he says smugly and raises his leg completely to then put it on top of yukhei's, locking their ankles together.

“oh,” he looks down to the cemented ground “i can't say that it was my _first_ impression today…”

“what do you mean?”

“mark told me about you?” he says it more like a question “and showed me some pics too?”

“what the fuck,” donghyuck mumbles “wait, what pictures did you see?” he instantly remembers all the photos of him throwing up at someone's pool or black out drunk on a bathtub.

“nice ones, don't worry,” yukhei assures him.

“but what did he _tell_ you about me?” knowing mark he probably told him about how much of a pain in the ass he is (not that it was a lie).

“that you're annoying,” _i knew it_ donghyuck rolls his eyes as yukhei laughs “and cute,”

“wait, really?”

“yeah, dude, he went on a fifteen minute drunk rant about your _legs,_ ” donghyuck can't help but blush at the revelation. he knows that mark has a _thing_ for his legs, especially his thighs, but he didn't know it was that serious.

“and did they live up to your expectations?” he wiggles his toned toned legs around.

“they _exceeded_ my expectations,” yukhei rests his palm a little above donghyuck's knee, making his already hot face become even hotter “like everything else about you.”

“are you trying to make me _swoon_ , wong yukhei?” he raises himself to his forearms and quirks an eyebrow.

“is it working?” he has a goofy smile on his face that makes donghyuck's insides melt completely and before he knows it, he is smiling along.

“we'll see about that,” he smirks and rolls his head to the side, using his shoulder as support “now what else did he tell you?”

“that you're a brat,” he counts on his fingers “and really talented, and really thoughtful and that you're messy and uhm…” he opens his mouth to finish a couple times but doesn't say anything more.

“and _what?”_ he asks impatiently.

“that you're uhm,” he bites his bottom lip, making donghyuck's gaze travel to his parted full mouth “a really good kisser.” he almost whispers.

_oh._

mark told yukhei that donghyuck is a good kisser.

his mind conjures images of drunk mark telling yukhei about his legs and about how cute donghyuck looks when he wraps them around his waist and how _good_ their kisses are and how messy and hot they can get.

“he–he told you that?” donghyuck stutters with his eyes wide.

“yeah,” he gulps and looks straight into donghyuck's eyes.

“hey,” _speaking of the devil_ “y'all good?” mark asks, making both boys blink and cough awkwardly before answering that everything was fine.

“we're going to the convenience store,” renjun hugs mark from behind “want anything?”

“a sprite.” donghyuck says distractedly, glancing down at his friend's arms around mark's waist.

“i’m good, thanks,” yukhei brushes them off.

“okay then,” mark nods and stares at the both of them for a second too long.

“i gotta talk to hyuck for a bit,” renjun notices something was off “you go first and i'll reach you.”

“sure,” he throws one last glance at yukhei's hand on donghyuck's thigh, hops on his skateboard and leaves.

renjun watches his back before turning back to them and sitting down next to his friend.

“did something happen?” he asks worryingly in a hushed tone.

“no, babe, everything's great,” donghyuck easily answers with a small smile “promise.”

“you sure?” he subtly points to yukhei, who pretends to type on his phone.

“yeah, he's great,” he assures “you can go, jun, i'll be fine,"

“okay,” he sighs and fixes donghyuck's hair “if anything happens just punch his dick and run.”

“just go!” he pushes renjun away with a laugh.

“okay, bitch,” he stands up and smirks “now go kiss your man!”

“yeah, you too,” he mumbles as the slightly older boy starts walking “don't let him bite you too much!” he has to say a little louder for renjun to hear, making yukhei look at him weirdly.

“you know i like it,” he looks back and winks before getting out of sight with his board as well.

“who's gonna bite him?” yukhei asks suddenly.

“what?” he looks back at the boy “oh, mark.”

“why would he–” he thinks for a minute before his eyes widen comically “oh.”

“yeah,” donghyuck chuckles “mark acts like a vampire sometimes”

“did he…” yukhei's eyes zero on donghyuck's neck, right where he knows there's a fading hickey from two days ago.

“yes,” he answers simply.

it's weird how the atmosphere had changed in such a short time. one minute they were joking around and in the other they look ready to jump on each other.

donghyuck can feel yukhei's hold on his thigh getting stronger and he notices how his gaze flickers from donghyuck's eyes to his lips nonstop.

so he scoots closer, sitting right beside yukhei and licking his lips teasingly, enjoying the way yukhei's eyes follow his tongue’s movements.

“you know,” yukhei starts “when we got out of the stage and mark saw you he was like “that's the donghyuck i told you about" and i just couldn't believe it,” suddenly yukhei's hand is on the side of his neck, his thumb pressing down on the purple mark making donghyuck sigh loudly “you're so pretty,”

“i can't believe mark was keeping you hidden away from me,” he huffs and gets even closer, turning around and throwing one of his legs over yukhei's, straddling his thigh.

“he just doesn't like sharing,” _me or you?_ donghyuck thinks as he plays with the hem of the older's shirt.

“did you kiss him?” donghyuck breathes out quietly.

“i did,” he massages the back of donghyuck's head, pulling his hair a bit “he talked so much about you,” he nuzzles on donghyuck's neck and leaves small pecks there “about how hot you look, i can't help to feel curious,”

“do you wanna try it?” he asks, already breathless, so close to yukhei that he can feel the heat coming from his body, all he has to do is lean in just a bit and they would be finally kissing.

“please,” that is all it takes for donghyuck to tilt his head up and crash his mouth into yukhei's.

kissing yukhei is totally different from kissing mark. when kissing mark, the older boy wants to lead and donghyuck just can't give it to him without a fight, it's messy and hot, both boys fighting for dominance.

but yukhei is different, he kisses softly, letting donghyuck take the lead the way he wants, slow and sweet, dragging it out for as long as possible, whining and chasing after donghyuck's lips when they have to separate in order to take a breath.

“cute,” donghyuck murmurs against yukhei's lips and pecks them one last time before trailing kisses, starting on his cheeks and stopping on his collarbones.

donghyuck decides that he really likes the way yukhei squirms under him as he bites lightly on his neck, leaving some red marks that will fade quickly, and he really likes the way yukhei pulls his hair with one hand and squeezes his waist with the other as he pleads “kiss me again, hyuckie”.

“you ask so nicely,” donghyuck mumbles “did mark make you beg?” he raises his eyes to look at the blush forming on yukhei's cheeks and smirks before kissing him again, more forceful than before.

he bites on yukhei's bottom lip, making the boy groan against his mouth and drag donghyuck closer to him, both hands on his hips.

it seems as if hours pass before they have to break apart to breathe again, both panting and smiling with lidded eyes and foreheads touching.

“you do look really hot,” yukhei says as he brings his hand to donghyuck's face, tracing his swollen lips with his finger.

just as donghyuck is about to respond his phone goes off signaling a new message. he sighs and picks up the device.

 

**youngho** **_(21:34)_ **

hey im making dinner r u coming home ?

 

“it's my brother,” donghyuck explains as he types a quick _“yeah im omw”_ “can you walk me home?” he asks hopefully.

“of course,” yukhei answers easily with a smile.

“i just gotta text renjun,” he hums and quickly shots his friend a text.

 

**you** **_(21:36)_ **

hey i have to go so keep my sprite

yukheis walking me home

thnx for coming with me

text me when u get home k

 

he probably won't answer so donghyuck doesn't even bother waiting for it, quickly getting up and offering a hand to yukhei.

donghyuck lives pretty close to the skate park (he actually lives close to everything, given that it is a small town and there isn't much to it anyways) so the walk would take only fifteen minutes.

well, it _would_ take fifteen minutes if yukhei didn't stop to kiss him deeply at every lamppost, but donghyuck is not complaining _at all_ if he gets home almost forty minutes later, especially with how amazing kissing yukhei feels like.

“give me your phone,” the younger demands as they stand in front of his building. yukhei doesn't even question it, just unlocks the device and hands it to donghyuck, who quickly saves his contact number “text me when you get home, okay?” he says out of habit.

“okay,” there is that goofy smile again, the one that makes donghyuck's inside turn to mush “i had a great time today, hyuck,” he pushes his hair back and that was _not_ supposed to be so hot.

“me too,” he says breathlessly. _would you like to go out again?_ he wants to ask but he doesn't want to look too eager and clingy, even if he knows yukhei would agree.

“we should do that again sometime,” donghyuck audibly sighs in relief, it is almost as if yukhei read his mind “and maybe ask mark if he'd join us,”

it's rare when donghyuck gets speechless, but at that moment all he manages to respond is broken mumbles, not even sure what is the right answer to that.

he tries to imagine them together. yukhei's big hands on his waist and mark's smaller ones pulling on his hair the way he likes. the three of them kissing sloppily on his bed. he can feel goosebumps all over his skin just from picturing it.

“why did you get so red, huh?” yukhei teases, suddenly too close “would you like that, hyuckie?” _god,_ just his voice is enough to make donghyuck's legs feel like jelly.

“i, i think,” he stammers, trying to concentrate on anything other than yukhei's hand caressing his arm “yeah,” he looks up to meet the other boy's eyes, smiling shyly as yukhei beams at him.

after more fifteen minutes of kissing and giggling donghyuck gives yukhei one last peck before running inside the building.

“text me!” he mouths through the glass door to yukhei, who immediately brings out his phone to type something, and not even half a minute later donghyuck can hear the notification sound.

 

**+82 050-8082-5073** **_(22:42)_ **

hey cutie

 

he looks up and is met with yukhei's big beaming smile, the tall boy waving at him excitedly, “cute” donghyuck murmurs to himself before waving back and sending a kiss, which yukhei pretends to catch.

  
  


donghyuck is still smiling dumbly when he enters his apartment, the smell of tteokbokki immediately filling his nose.

“wash your hands and come eat, duckie,” he hears ten yelling and rolls his eyes while taking off his shoes.

“hi, dads,” he greets them cheerly (after washing his hands, of course) and plops down on his chair.

“hey, bun,” johnny says as he fills donghyuck's plate.

“did you have fun?” taeyong asks.

“lots!” donghyuck answers cheerfully through a mouthful of food “i met a cute boy,” he explains.

“that explains the good mood,” johnny teases.

“pics or it didn't happen,” ten jokes but donghyuck quickly takes out his phone to show him the selfie he took of them on the way back, the two of them squished together to fit on the screen, smiling brightly “he's hot.” is ten’s only commentary.

“we’re literally right here,” taeyong sighs dramatically and extends his arm to ask for the phone “you two look cute together, hyuckie,” he smiles.

donghyuck is telling them about how funny and sweet yukhei is when his phone goes off again.

 

**junie** **_(23:17)_ **

im home !!

i want ALL the details abt u n lucas

btw did u and mark fight again ? he was weird

 

but before he can ask renjun to elaborate on how _weird_ mark looked johnny starts nagging him about texting on the dinner table so he hides his phone under his thigh and smiles apologetically.

he'll deal with mark later.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably write a proper markhyuckhei sequel for this ,, someday
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/bihyuck)  
> [ my curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/honeydaze)


End file.
